The Watchman
by Lord Freeman
Summary: I am not a hero, only I'm an idiot in a disguise.
1. Chapter 1

**THE WATCHMAN**

It's a cold night and dark in the streets of Chiba everything is silent until suddenly a figure suddenly falls from the sky on garbage bags that cushion his fall, the lighting of streets reveals to a masked guy walking wobbly, curved who dropped a couple of times for then back to stand with effort.

Touch a consisting of my abdomen just to confirm what you already knew, a bullet had managed to pass between my armor plates, blood on my fingers was proof of that, the cold of the night a little helps alleviate my pain, only a little, since I find it hard work breathing due to wound.

Then listen to the cry of a woman, I could see about three subjects around a black hair girl, were about to abuse her, so with the forces that I was I ran against them, hitting one in the face and kicking another in the stomach, but the third subject achievement hit me in the stomach near my wound.

However despite the agonizing pain, with my head hit the subject's making that you fall to the ground stunned, while other subjects took arms to his companion and fled the place as the cowards who were and I somehow remained stoic standing.

I directed my gaze to the girl who had saved, a beautiful beauty black hair, blue eyes and skin as white as snow, who looked at me with more fear than types that just drive away, suddenly a severe pain made me fall on my left knee heavily, I thought that the beautiful girl take advantage of the moment to flee from me but I was surprised approach addressing me with a look of concern.

Are you well? - Ask her -

Yes, I'm well - I just respond with me standing barely -

I hear the police sirens approaching, so I take a small control of my belt and I pressed the button making that a light start blinking, now was only a matter of waiting, my vision is clouded, blood loss I was starting to affect, even when I am doing with my hand pressure to stop the bleeding.

These injured - said the frightened girl to notice blood in my abdomen-

I'm fine- I answer downplaying -

No, you not fine- tells me bother removing my hand from the wound -

Then it takes from his pocket a white handkerchief and she pushes with her hands, in less than a minute the white handkerchief turn a deep red, scaring even more the girl but does put pressure with your hands which are also stained with my blood.

However my main concern remains focused on the patrols that seem closer to us, but relieved sigh when one vehicle all terrain black appears to open the door and revealing that nobody there is inside it, which confuses the girl next to me.

I have called it by remote control - I say while I show you the small control before putting it on my belt -

Then I distance myself from it and onboard the vehicle with effort under the watchful gaze of that girl, is the first time anyone except do not get scared to see my costume, but I cannot complain me much of that since that's done, to strike fear into criminals, no doubt fear is a great ally.

Wait - I she says stopping me - who are you?-

Someone who fights for Justice and who will do whatever it takes to get it- say staring her eyes -I am Eightman

My car door closes and I go at full speed there just before the patrols arrive and surround the girl with black hair while the police frequency, I hear the following:

"All units should pursue and capture the watchman known as Eightman"

Meanwhile I'm looking for the first aid kit in the vehicle, a quick injection of morphine is sufficient to alleviate my pain while that with a pair of tweezers I remove the piece of shrapnel in my body and with a surgical stapler seal the hole made by the bullet, but still with the effect of morphine is extremely painful, even for a person like me, who is accustomed to the pain

I don't have to worry about driving while I do this because the car is scheduled to go to my barracks, taking streets and shortcuts that police patrols cannot take for what I lose them without any problem.

Finally I take my mask that he is bothering me to reveal my face, the face of an average person to who you do not lend the most minimum attention if you found it on the street perhaps the only thing distinctive are my cold and expressionless eyes like the eyes of a dead fish

I'm Hikigaya Hachiman and I'm the night watchman known as Eigthman

A/N: a little experiment I not well with the English idiom excuse my grammatical errors and not sure I can't continue this only I had wanted to write only


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day I arrive with effort at school, costs me a little work walk, even with the soothing my wound punctured, bothering me to move me, too slowly but surely occupied my seat, conveniently I'm ignored by everyone, I have always had a profile bass, even when at the school entrance ceremony I fracture a leg to save a small dog being run over , so when he returns to school it was the stranger in the living room, but it wasn't something that I really matter since I have always been alone.

But while I think all this I really feel at this point I'm going to die of shame.

I am Eightman? What stupidity? What kind of dialogue taken from a fifth comic I told that girl?

To who deception I am not a hero, only I'm an idiot in a disguise.

I wonder how it is to finish as well? But the answer is very simple.

I was forced, six months ago rich family Uncle died, no one who inherits him your money or your company, and it was a big surprise for the family that I have been chosen as his universal heir.

But soon I did it has far that fortune smile me, he trapped in something that never imagine or my craziest fantasies of eighth-grade complex.

My uncle, a distant relative from my father, was a bastard with an unhealthy obsession with the number eight, in fact it was suggested to my parents my name upon learning that I was born on August eight.

Then read the Testament in the mansion of the deceased, his steward, his only confidant, he asked me to accompany him as there was a video that I wanted to show me alone, was one of the stipulations of the Testament, only I was to see it.

It was then that in a room of the mansion, in a giant screen worthy of a cinema appeared my deceased relative, explaining that it I had been watching all this time, and that given my rotten personality, he wanted to make me change so that he was a better person, the only way in which it occurred to him to do so was the of becoming a hero.

Upon hearing this, I thought that this subject had become crazy shortly before his death, to hear him say such stupid things my mind is blank, the last thing I could understand is that he had left instructions to his steward and that the would know what to do after which the video ended, then steward, took the disc containing the video and did pieces explaining that it followed the instructions of his deceased master.

The following months pass them me being trained in secret by this subject, a man skilled in various types of martial arts, weapons handling, and someone highly cultured, with an intellect that amazed me.

He became my teacher, my mentor, in a short time already had managed to dominate many martial disciplines, and trained my body to endure the pain, also train my mind getting more astute and manipulative than it already was.

Then I showed the secret lair which was under the mansion and I showed all attachments and equipment that my uncle had built, the very miserable made his fortune thanks to that was a genius inventor, and in his spare time is dedicate to create a myriad of weapons and vehicles including a few months before his death I think my suit on the basis of the measures provided by my parents

Not surprised to see that all of the equipment and weapons had recorded the number eight even my suit had a shameful number eight on the chest, would have preferred something else as a bat... wait that already it has trademark so forget I mentioned it.

But well not really as if you wanted to do this, I didn't taste, it was the condition to be the heir to the fortune of my uncle, it is not as if I would actually even though I can't deny that the child part and remnants of my eighth-grade complex was screaming with joy, my true intention was that my parents enjoyed it , both were corporate slaves that practically the only life they knew was the daily work, everything as long as their children not passed hungry or needs, and my beloved and cute Komachi that this money could have a education of first for their future, really was for them by those who towards this.

The next step was to know my enemy, thanks to the intense research work of my teacher, I found out that the Chiba District was virtually run by two major criminal families, Hayama family and Yukinoshita family.

This surprised me since there was a subject in my class with the surname Hayama, and left me most surprised even when I found out that he, as the only son, was the heir to his family's criminal empire.

I remember all this while lying on my desk I see Hayama Hayato laughing fun with your "friends", seeing him laugh makes my wound hurts, it is not for less since who managed to hurt me was none other than the own Hayama, suddenly my gaze meets the gaze of a girl in pink hair and big brown eyes It seems to me that it is called Yuigahama, I don't know why each that I direct my gaze to the Hayama group surprised her looking at me.

Then enter the classroom the teacher Hiratsuka Shizuka, a beautiful woman with long black hair and purple eyes, but its beauty is diminished by his manly way of dressing, and its age I calculation that he is over thirty... at that time she directs me a look fulminant as if I knew what I'm thinking, that scary, very scary this woman.

Who has the same thing like teacher like me have of hero, because thanks again to my mentor research, I found out that she is actually a police detective sent to watch over members of the Hayama and Yukinoshita families.

Also in this school explores the youngest member of the family Yukinoshita, is a girl, but really I've ever seen it in person, according to rumors is very beautiful and is not as if really matter I know it but I stop thinking about it when the detective... sorry I wanted to tell the teacher Hiratsuka starts his class

My day will be just as boring to that usual, what really worries me is what I bring on the night, when you have to leave again to walk the streets of Chiba.

A/N: Only I say a thing English is very complicated hahahaha I hope to do more but I cannot guarantee anything


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's a dark night in the streets of Chiba and I look from the top of a building, too pacific seen from the heights, but at ground level is something different, I watch a group of subjects, at the city dock, fill a truck which is something very suspicious at this hour of the night, some loaded the truck while others watch with hands tucked under their jackets obviously having weapons, a group of about 30 men, including for me fighting hand to hand with such amount of bad guys is almost suicide.

I've never liked firearms even if my mentor training me in handling of same, I never liked the feeling of having a weapon in the hands, an instrument for taking lives, I am a watchful not an assassin, but luckily my deceased Uncle thought on this, designing several artifacts that can immobilize a person without the need deadly force.

See all these artifacts aroused in my the inventor that I have inside, I really look like more my uncle than thought, then take of my back a compact object and with a single move of my hand this is transformed into a bow, and take of my same back also an arrow whose head is quite bulky, place it in the arc and then calculate resistance wind and distance I taut bow and shooting into the sky.

The arrow explodes in the air, throwing shrapnel toward the floor, which hits nearly all subjects, wounding them, but not in severity only long enough to let them out of combat, this arrow is an invention mine, to launch it scans the ground armed white detecting and fixing them, then explodes in the air releasing smart shrapnel that is programmed to smite in arms and legs to whites by immobilizing them with non-lethal force.

An invention of mine, this was the first time I test it in the field and the results satisfy me enough, for some reason archery is gives me pretty well I suppose that not in vain took the name Hachiman, the God of war samurai and archery, the success of this test makes me want to get to my Lair and build other stuff, I am thinking an armor of golden and red colors... wait a minute I'm getting back with trademarks, forget I mentioned that.

I come back to reality and with another movement of my hand bow compacted again, put it behind my back and of my belt take my motorized magnetic Harpoon, shot a cable to the following building while I threw to the empty, beginner mistake, my mentor told me that first you should make sure that Harpoon has nailed properly and then it should throw me, but hey, nobody is perfect.

Quickly came to the ground, and with knocks and some surikens I left out combat the four o five guys which were not reached by my arrow, I check the loading finding me high-caliber weapons, then active a sign in my suit that police know quite well, is that just receive it will come running trying to catch me, suddenly I hear a voice behind me.

DON'T MOVE! - Shouts the voice of a woman who I know very well pointing me with a weapon-

Ah detective Hiratsuka as always you never disappoints me - speak with a voice as deep as possible so that it does not recognize me-

But she would not able to recognize me, the mask fully cover my face, and is a very dark night, would have to be too close to me to be able to see and recognize my eyes of dead fish.

You're an idiot, I was watching this shipment is supposed to follow it with one of the members of the family Hayama- is heard quite annoying -

And? - I ask him back to her with my hands on high-

YOU RUINED MY CASE, STUPID!- She screamed extremely angry-

I do not believe that a member of the family Hayama get caught so easily, how you was going to fight alone with all these bad guys to arrest him-

I could have controlled the situation-

Please, come on-

I guess I'll have to settle with capture you-

I'm not so easy to catch- I said turning around and walking towards her-

What are you doing? Stop or I shoot- She warn me-

You know that your gun will not stop me - to I say walking resolutely toward her-

Then shoot me one, two, three, four times, while road towards her, the armor resist quite well the impacts, but receive those bullets at point-blank range is rather painful, when I approach me enough I took her wrists and we began to wrestle, actually this woman is very strong hardly can stop her, suddenly her starts to kick me with her left leg on one side.

ENOUGH! -Scream beginning to annoy me-

LET ME GO! BASTARD! PERVERTED!-

Then I hear the noise of sirens approaching, I need to do something fast or the cops caught me, sigh heavily because in my despair just only one thing comes to mind me to distract her, I know I will regret later, but I have no other option.

Just kiss her on the lips, suddenly she dropped his weapon and stop fighting, even when it is a distraction I cannot think that this is my first kiss, all I can do is thank to do with a woman as beautiful as she even a bit older than me.

What... what... what you did...? - Question me with her hands in the mouth and very flushed-

Goodbye-

It is the only thing I say to him before running towards the dock and dive into the water, shortly before she could pick up his weapon, the last thing I hear is his voice cursing me as number of shots pass dangerously close to me, of my costume I take the aquatic respirator and swim as far as I can, while still I feel pain in the ribs for the detective's shots, at least does not end wounded as the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Enter in the secret lair after a very difficult night, I'm about to take my mask when I hear a voice

"Who's there?" Ask a cute girl who I know very well.

"Onii-chan?" Ask me when see me with the disguise.

"Eightman is not you Onii-chan, little girl. I murdered your Onii-chan" **[1]** I replay trying to look menacing.

"Please whom are you kidding Onii-chan?" She asks me while pulling the mask off me.

"Don't do that Komachi" I replied putting the hands on my face embarrassed.

"Come on Onii-chan I know everything" She say see my mask and then putting it.

When I saw her with the mask cannot help thinking of having a partner. Smiled a little at thought Komachi saying "Holy Guacamole! Eightman" **[2]**

"Onii-chan is you listening to me?" She ask a little angry.

"Sorry… Wait… Why you know about this?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you everything, but first…"

"Eh?"

"I want a ride in the Eightmovil" She said pointing the vehicle.

"Of course…"

"Really?" She ask excitedly

"Not" I finished by saying

"I will not give you a ride in my car, and do not call it that way"

"Why not?"

"Eightmovil? Is embarrassed"

"Forget the name I want a ride please" She begged me with folded hands

Damn, my Sis-con complex is strong, I cannot deny anything when she asks me that way, after giving him a ride in the Eightmo… I mean in the car, she confesses, that she hears everything behind the door, and I cannot do anything but ask her to keep the secret.

The next day in the school I´m in the cubicle of Hiratsuka sensei and she is angry, very, very angry I trying don't look in their eyes I don't wanna die, then she talk me.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid guy"

"Me?"

"Not you other stupid."

"Ok… wait I'm not stupid."

"And who are you talking about?"

"A jerk who stole me a kiss, perhaps I am a middle school student?"

"Why not finish what he started?" She says very flushed.

"But swear that when catch he, I forcing he go all the way" She says very excited.

" _Wait, wait, wait, wait what? She wants me… I mean Eigthman having sex with her"_

What happened with this woman? Well, I do not really bother me do with her, is very beautiful despite her age. As I think that I cannot help me looks her slim and shapely body with my eyes.

"Well, that was very brief. Just like all the men in my life. Oh what men? Well then again then there's you. But you need therapy." **[3]**

"Excuse me?" Ask very annoying.

"Forget it" She said after clearing his throat.

"Ok, I cite you here that we need to work on your rotten behavior"

"And again, excuse me?"

"Follow me" Said as she stood.

"What now?" Ask jaded and standing up.

I followed her to the special building and then she stopped in a room without number.

"I want you meet someone" Said as she at time opened the door of the room.

A strong light blinded me for a moment, when I could finally see into the room I was surprised to see a beautiful girl with long black hair and skin white as the snow, her blue eyes stared at me, it was then that I recognized, it was the girl who I saved two nights ago.

"I present Yukinoshita Yukino" Hiratsuka sensei said making my eyes open completely surprised.

"What is this Sensei?" She asked unimpressed with my presence.

"Yukinoshita, I present Hikigaya Hachiman"

"The new member of your club" She sentenced.

"Eh?" She said confused.

"What?" I said blankly.

"Well I leave you alone to get to know better" Hiratsuka sensei said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Now really want to fight 30 bad guys instead of being alone with a girl, a high school girl, this day really could not be worse.

"Excuse me, I know you from somewhere?" She asked looking at me carefully.

Rats, I speak too soon.

 **[1]** -. Pie man Quote.

 **[2]** -. Robin Quote.

 **[3]** -. Selina Kyle Quote of Batman Returns


End file.
